


Into the Alternative Universes

by Lanesy



Series: 2019 Pieces [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Body Horror, Dubious Science, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: A series of drabbles of the many ways Into the Spiderverse could have ended in tragedy with the occasional happy piece. Contains spoilers.





	1. Failure

The team saved the day like all good heroes do. Machine stopped, villain arrested and worlds saved. But none of you were able to make it home. But in the end, you couldn't save yourselves. All your lost souls ended up at Aunt May's just counting down the seconds until the next zap and twiddling your thumbs in anticipation for the final fade.

\-----

Peni watches “the classics” to keep herself distracted.

Porker spends his time in the kitchen snacking on cheap store pies.

Noir almost seems to revel in his looming demise and looks forward to meeting Uncle Benjamin again.

Gwen tries to talk to Peter, but eventually gives up and spends the rest of her time with Miles.

Peter avoids everyone, especially Gwen. He had a suspicion that he was her backstory. 

Then one day he closes his eyes and embraces the final zap.

\-----

All of you thought Gwen would go first. None of you ever talked about it, but you all knew she arrived first. And well, “first in, first out.”

But no, it was Peter B. Parker.

Maybe it was due to his age, his poor health. But in the end, it doesn't matter the reason, he just went first.

\-----

He's alive somehow, back in his own place and time. He wishes he could tell everyone that he is okay, that they will be okay, but they'll probably figure it out soon enough. He goes to his apartment for a change of clothes and a quick bite to eat. He finds his food spoiled, so he just settles on the clothes for now.

He runs to her doorstep and anxiously awaits for his love. When she opens the door, he apologizes for being hypocritical, ironic, stupid, whatever the word is when you put your life in danger everyday to save everyone but are too scared to raise a kid. He asks if they can try again and she responds with a sweet smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start with the happy one so you guys don't call me a liar.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toot Toot!  
> Here comes the sad train.  
> Destination: Yourself crying on the floor.

****

Miles is scared. He runs to his uncle's apartment while whispering to himself:

_Uncle Aaron will listen. He will understand. He will know what to do._

Miles scales up stairs and peaks through the window. Miles notices the lights are turned off. He creeps in the unlit studio and waits. And waits. And waits. He hits his head when he realizes he didn't bring a spare change of clothes and has to great his uncle in his costume or his birthday suit.

Miles hears the windows click open and rushes behind a couch, unintentionally making himself invisible.

_Is that Uncle Aaron? No, he'd come through the door. Is someone breaking in? I don't need anything else added to this crap show tonight._

Miles peers his head over the leather. It's the Prowler, slowly lurking about the room.

_What's he doing here? Is Uncle Aaron in trouble? Who did he con? I need to warn him._

Miles' fingers fumble over his phone as he debates who to call the police or his uncle. He fails to notice the Prowler honing in on the sounds of tapping, floor creeks and the slight stirs of dust.

The Prowler listens. He understands. He knows what to do.

He goes right for the throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out like I hoped, but I hope I salvaged it a little.


	3. Lessons Unlearned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still messing with formatting and parallels.

In the chaos of merging dimensions, you find yourself fighting Kingpin in the local rail.

The man before you charades death, a looming figure cloaked in black with a bone white face piercing through the fabrics. While you flinch and brace yourself to meet the figure in its true form, Kingpin freezes mid-swing

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kingpin sees his wife and child alive before him. They ask him why he is fighting Spiderman and slowly back away in fear while flickering in and out of this existence. The parallels are lost on the desperate man and as he yet again fails to learn his lesson, as he yet fails to understand that he is purposefully repeating that cursed night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

In the chaos of merging dimensions, you find the man before you reaches out towards nothing.

He has seen death itself. He learns nothing from it. He repeats his mistake another time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are getting shorter. Help!


	4. Logs

 

Subject: Peter B. Parker

Sex: Male

Age: Approx. 37

Height: 5'11

Weight: 216 lbs

 

* * *

  Log 1

Date: XX/XX/XX

Time: 2:03 pm

Subject has been under observation for an hour. Measurements have been taken and he been displaced twice during the duration. The first displacement occurred at 1:29 pm and lasted approximately 4.7 seconds and the second at 2:00 pm lasting for 3.8 seconds. Video recording of these occurrences have been submitted for further observation.

Cognitive functions seem relatively intact. All current organ damage seems to be due to subject's poor health choices rather than displacement.

Various samples from subject such as hair, skin and saliva have been collected and will observed by [][][].

More detailed analysis of displacement will be recorded in document [][][] because _someone_ has requested a cliffnotes version of our findings.

* * *

  Log 2

Date: XX/XX/XX

Time: 7:57 am

Subject seems to have lost 3 lbs over night, but all other measurements are still the same. Cognitive functions have slowed slightly, but might possibly be due to poor rest. Organs are still intact.

Subject has been outfitted with a gown from this dimension and his original clothes are undergoing composition analysis.

DNA samples are still under analysis but might be complicated due to displacement. Samples have been recorded to undergo displacement at different times.

* * *

 Log 4

Date: XX/XX/XX

Time: 2:28 pm

Log 3 has be redacted, see addendum for further information.

Subject now weighs 200 lbs. All other measurements are the same. Several organs are damaged, surgery is required.

The results from the DNA testing confirm that Peter B. Parker has near identical DNA to the Peter Parker of this universe. Further testing is required to determine if the Peters underwent different mutations or originally started with slightly different DNA.

* * *

 Log 5

Date: XX/XX/XX

Time: 11:01 pm

The surgeries were successful and the replacement organs are immune to the displacement. Though subject partially merged with the table during surgery, requiring us to remove skin. We have decided to let the subject walk around in an empty observation room to prevent further merging and skin grafting.

The spasms of displacement are less frequent, but last longer and appear to be more painful. Perhaps the subject is developing some sort of immunity, but at current projection, the subject will be dead within days.

* * *

 Log 6

Date: XX/XX/XX

Time: 7:13 pm

The subject now appears transparent and is half of his original weight. The replacement organs remain visible but slightly faded. The subject no longer speaks, suggesting heavy cognitive damage.

New projections suggest he will be dead before the end of the day.

* * *

 Log 7

Date: XX/XX/XX

Time: 12:08 am

The subject is officially brain dead but still undergoes displacement. Subject has merged with the floor and barely maintains human form.

Replacement organs have been retrieved and are undergoing analysis at [][][].

* * *

  Log 8

Date: XX/XX/XX

Time: 3:42 pm

The subject just finished its last and longest displacement, clocking in at 7 hours. For the majority of its duration it did not maintain a human form, constantly shifting between extra limbs. Plants and structures that most closely resemble buildings.

While the subject has seemed to disappear, we are currently swabbing the room for residue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! This chapter is longer. Thanks for the chuckle-voodoo.


	5. Memoriam

You grab the last three weeks of allowance that you store in your desk and run to the nearest costume shop. Luckily, they're around everywhere during this time of year. Shouldn't be much longer than a five minute jog.

After you open the door, you are greeted with hundreds of marked-up, cheap, made in China Spiderman costumes. You browse for a few minutes trying to find a model within your price range and estimating your size. You find something you can work with and walk towards the single check out line.

You get a little nervous when it's your turn. You wonder if it fits and express your concerns to the sole clerk. He gives you an uncomfortably all knowing smile, as if he's an old family friend that you forgot about. He tells you that you'll grow into it, that you'll be fine. Then he winks and points to the no exchanges sign.

A few days later you see his face on a snippet of the local news.

He died in a ransom attempt.

You shed a tear or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta today!


	6. Fowl Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! My Beta is back!

“Oh my gosh. I can't believe you just said that” Gwen attempts to stifle her giggling and ends up almost falling on the floor in a fit of laughter.

Miles comically overreacts as if he was trapped in a silent film.

Peni facepalms and her spider controlled robot companion follows suit.

Peter B. Parker raises his finger and gasps a stern lecture but the shock of the whole incident leaves him without a voice.

Like any good detective, Spider Noir is indifferent.

“What?” Spiderham asks while chewing through his third all beef hot dog. “How was I supposed to know that censoring swear words wasn't an automatic process across all the universes?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read some criticisms that the first chapter didn't really have a happy ending, so it inspired me to write a more lighthearted drabble and maybe pen a fix-it piece soon.


	7. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kingpin's turn to cry.

You've thought of everything.

And you reaped the rewards of your efforts. Your family is back and alive. No need for them to worry or want to return to their dimension. Their Frisk is dead, but here you stand, alive and in the flesh.

* * *

  _Who cares if there are a few more pests to deal with?_

* * *

 It takes several days to adjust, but you all fall back into place soon enough. You also become more careful to keep the spiders out of the house. All business takes place in a few towns over.

* * *

  _Wasn't there a pink one?_

* * *

 Your child and wife are slowly falling ill. You call the best doctors in town, the country, the world. Olivia suggests that they be brought back to their dimension so they can stabilize. You pin her to a wall and tell her that she better find a way to keep them here, if she wants to stay, and you put emphasis on, here.

* * *

  _Weren't there more of them last time?_

* * *

 Olivia drowns herself in coffee during the week, trying to come up with something. But this is a woefully understudied field, all you have to work with is crapshot speculations and sci-fi nonsense. She wises up and runs away right shortly the deadline.

* * *

  _Down to one._

* * *

 Your loves disappear a few days later, you couldn't bear to watch. You try to send them back, but you're too late again. You're back to where you were, standing over one pinned down spider and grieving over the loss of your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost called him Frisk. :/ Also, still playing with formatting.


	8. Most Wanted

Your father hates you, or rather your father hates Spiderman and you are having trouble separating your two selves.

Your father blames you, Spiderman, for the death of his brother and part of you can't blame him. You know if it was someone else behind the mask or if you weren't at that house that day, Uncle Aaron would be alive.

And you hate yourself for it.

* * *

Everyday you are compelled to put on the spandex, again and again. You need to save everyone, someone, anyone as a desperate act of penance.

Everyday you want to come clean to your father, but you are forever reminded of his eternal efforts to avenge his brother and the madness that accompanies them. You decide against it.

Everyday you grow more distant from your classmates, your friends, your father.

Everyday ends with you crying yourself to sleep now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is more active today! Not sure if that's good on his end or bad on mine.


	9. Unrequited

She's as pretty, smart, funny, _perfect_ as the pop songs prophesied. Not like you listen to them anyway.

Her name is Gwenda, but on second thought, it almost sounds like she made that up. You'll probably catch her name being called in class one of these days, if you ever show up for roll call. Your name is Miles Morales and while you absentmindedly chew on your pencil, you realize you have a crush on this girl.

* * *

You ask your uncle for advice since bringing your father into this would probably result in background checks. He tells you to place your hand on her shoulder and speak a few simple words. You think it's the smoothest thing you've ever heard.

* * *

 You can't believe you messed that up. You know everything in your life at the moment is full blast Murphy's Law, but seriously, you have her hair glued to your hand and you don't think it's going to come off anytime this week.

She doesn't talk to you after that.

* * *

 You're half way through the semester when you realize you haven't seen Stacy in weeks and your heart breaks for the first time in a romantic sense.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mad lad and purposefully let this chapter go unbeta'd.


	10. Coffee and Business Offers

You sit there sloppily drinking your morning coffee as you recall your first meeting with Fisk. If you remember properly, it was a day much like this but the desperation wasn't quite as apparent in his eyes back then. He came to you in person soaked to the bone with rain, though in hindsight probably tears as well. He told you that he had an offer you couldn't refuse; he'll give your projects all the funding they would need in the future if you could do one small quantum favor for him, or he'd kill you on the spot. The choice was obvious. 

You return to the present to stir your coffee and contemplate what you should pick for your next project should be. Perhaps stabilization of other-dimensional beings. You have a feeling you're going to get roped into that either way.


	11. Missing

The smells in the air are all the confirmation you need to know that you are back home. You look forward to sleeping in your own bed again, not having to scavenge for food, and seeing your family. You, however, are not looking forward to explaining the new haircut. You think of some excuses on your way home when a poster catches your eye, a missing person's poster. Of you.

_How long have you been gone?_

You swing to your house as fast as physics let you. Carefully, you climb to your bedroom window and slip inside. You quickly change out of your Spider-Gwen suit and slip into your civvies before climbing down to the first level and ringing the doorbell. You brace yourself for your father's wrath. He hugs you on sight and you catch a few more grays on him than you remember.

_It's been longer than a week, hasn't it?_

He sits you down at the kitchen table and starts to drown you in questions. Where have you been? Why do you still look like you're in high school? Are you okay?

You decide to come clean about everything.


	12. Jiji

You want to tell him, like really want to tell him. You haven't felt the urge to tell anyone anything this bad since you got the world record speed run of Final Fantasy LVII for a whole four minutes. You want to burst out that he's your how many ever great father from a (presumed) alternate universe, (but really who's keeping track)? On one hand, you think he should be able to figure this out on his own cause you guys share the same freaking last name and on the other hand, your worried that if he turns out to be the one that gave you your genetic coding then you might have a multidimensional time paradox on your hands and you really don't want to think about the logistics of it. You decide to keep quiet and enjoy your only chance to spend time with Jiji Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paraphrasing here
> 
> My Beta Reader: "I want to tel him..."  
> Me: You're Peni.  
> My Beta Reader: I don't want to be Peni, have you seen the Google Image results?


	13. Photographs

“Many years ago, a man, with a small cube of new shades unlike those that have ever been beholden before came into our world, presented himself and the box at the world fair. This man claimed that he went to another world where our shades were far and few in between and these new shades were dominant; a world where 'colors' existed. I would have called him a chuckle head if I did not see his revolutionary box as a young lad for a brief blip before it disappeared. Governments poured thousands and thousands of dollars into research because of this young man and this box. They wanted to find more 'colors' and more worlds, eventually scientists proved fruitful on one of those fronts and that Jimmy is why old photographs are in black and white.”

“No way that's true, grandpa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but my sister did legit confess that she thought the 1930's were in black and white when she was younger.


End file.
